Fifteen
by Q.bREEZY
Summary: Short story based on Taylor Swift's Fifteen. SongFic. I own nothing except Veronica and her family.


_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors,_

_It's the morning of your very first day._

_You say , "Hi," to your friends you ain't seen in a while,_

_Try to stay out of everybody's way._

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be hear – _

_For the next four years in this town._

_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say,_

"_You know, I haven't seen you around… Before."_

I smiled as I walked into the school, throwing a quick "hi" at my friends. They smiled, waved and carried on their conversations. I looked down as I quickly walked towards my class. "Hey! Haven't seen you around." An older boy said, smirking at me as he made his way to the lockers. I tucked a strand of my curly brown locks behind my ear and smiled down at the ground. As the bell rang, I made it to my first period class. I sat in the very front, yet in the corner. "Don't bother settling yourselves, you will be having assigned seats." The teacher, Miss Kim, said as she wrote her name on the board. I bit my lip as I stood up, knocking my book over in the process. I made a noise before trying to reach down to grab it. "Here ya' go." A deep male voice said, handing me my notebook. I grabbed it and flashed him a smile, thanking him. "No problem. Hey, didn't I see you in the hall a while ago?" He asked. I looked up at him – short brown haired, blue-eyed, muscular boy from earlier. I nodded and looked back down.

"I'm Randy, nice to meet you." The boy – Randy, spoke. I smiled and nodded, sticking out my hand, "I'm Veronica. Nice to meet you, too." I looked up at him. "Veronica? Beautiful." Randy smiled. I bit my lip, nodded and turned around to face the teacher. I, luckily, had the seat I wanted – right where I was before, but this time, Randy was next to me. "This is just for today until I get the right seats. For those of you who don't know me," The teacher spoke, then I traveled off. I stared at what was being written on the board. A piece of paper fell onto my desk. I looked over to my right and saw Randy smile, urging me to open the note. "_You new?" _It said. I looked over at him and shook my head. "_Just to the school." _I wrote back. He smiled and ripped another piece of paper, "_How 'bout I show you around school?" _Luckily, the teacher called for us all to stand up and try and exercise which required us to walk around and meet new people. Well, I thought I was lucky, but it just gave him a chance to talk to me.

"So, did you just come from homeschooling or something?" Randy asked. I turned to him and gave a nervous smile, "No. I'm a freshman." I told him. He gave a look of pure surprise and delight. "Then why are you in this class?" He asked. "I'm advanced." I replied. He smiled, "Beautiful and smart. I like it." He said. I smiled and turned slightly red as I looked down, my hair creating a fan between us. "Hey!" Randy called. I looked up as he winked at me, "Don't be shy." He spoke. I blushed a bright red.

'_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you,_

_You're gonna believe them._

_And when you're fifteen and,_

_Feelin' like there's nothin' left to figure out,_

_Count to ten,_

_Take it in._

_This is life before you know who you're gonna be, _

_Fifteen…_

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail,_

_And soon enough you're best friends._

_Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool,_

_We'll be out of here as soon as we can._

_And then you're on you very first date and he's got a car,_

_And you feel like you're flyin'._

_And you're mama's watin' up and you're thinkin' he's the one,_

_And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends,_

_When the night ends…_

One week later, we finally got our new seats. This time, I sat in the back next to a redhead named Abigail. She had the greenest eyes of all. As we were doing our work, she smiled as she tapped me on the shoulder, pointing at the front of the room where Randy sat. I and Abby shared a laugh as one of the "popular" girls, Brae, leaned on his desk and flirted with him. "Oh, my name's Brae and I wanna show Randy my tits." Abby said as she fondled herself in a joking manner. I laughed loudly, everyone suddenly looking at us. "My name's Randy and I'm gonna stare at your tits. Can I feel?" I mocked in the deepest voice I could fathom. It was now Abby's turn to howl. This time, Randy and Brae turned around. I turned about as red as Abby's hair. She tried to hold back her laughter. We became the best of friends.

"So, um, Cody asked me on a date tonight. Can you believe it? And he has a car!" Abby gushed at me. I smiled at her. It had only been a month that we had been best friends and we told each other everything. "Aww! I think my Abby is in love!" I mocked as I nudged her arm. Just as we turned into the cafeteria, Cody passed by, winking at Abby. I watched as she transformed into a tomato. "So cute." I smiled as I went into the lunch line.

"How was it?" I asked Abby. When she came home from her date, she immediately video called me. "Woo! I feel wonderful!" She announced as she danced around her room in a pair of fuzzy slippers, a pink tank top and polka-dotted underwear. I laughed to myself. "I'm happy that you're happy." I said as I bit my lip, smiling as I nodded. She continued to dance. "Good night, Abigail." I said before logging off and shutting my laptop. I sighed and jumped into bed. My phone buzzed. "_Be my girl?" _The text read. It was from Randy. I smiled as I shook my head at the phone, sitting it down on my bedside desk.

'_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you,_

_You're gonna believe them._

_When you're fifteen,_

_And your first kiss makes your head spin 'round._

_But, in your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy on the football team._

_But I didn't know it at fifteen._

"So, are you going to their practice?" I asked Abby as we walked to the locker room. "Uh, yeah. You're coming with?" She asked. I paused, thought about it and nodded. "So, Cody told me that Randy asked you out?" Abby said as we walked to the field. I looked down and nodded. "What'd you say?" She asked. I just shook my head and shrugged. "Come on! He's the quarterback and he's super-hot!" Abby smiled as she hit my arm. I laughed as we sat down next to the water. "You're right. And he's really nice. Maybe I should say yes." I thought out loud to her. She smiled as the boys took a water break. Randy came up to me instead of getting water. I placed my hands on each side of his face and planted a kiss on his lips – my first kiss. Randy bit his lip as he smiled at me, then dropped his helmet to kiss me once more. This is wonderful.

_When all you wanted,_

_Was to be wanted._

_Wish you could go back,_

_And tell yourself what you know now…_

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday,_

_But I realized some bigger dreams of mine._

_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind._

_And we both cried!_

"So, what happened?" I smiled as I sat on the bench in the park with Abby. She smiled, "We… You know." She said. I made a face, trying to decide if it was good or bad. She smiled, "He told me he loved me. I love him, too. It was great!" She said. I smiled and hugged her. "You know, I feel wanted now. He makes me feel special." She said, almost in tears. I smiled and rubbed her back. "How are you and Randy?" She asked. I shrugged. "I'm more focused on getting my degrees. When we first got together, I remember when I wrote his name all over the place. 'Mr. and Mrs. Orton'. It's just that." I spoke, looking down.

A week later, we found out that Abby was pregnant. "Did you tell him?" I asked. She smiled as she shook her head. "He's gonna be so happy! It's gonna be wonderful." Abby boasted, smiling prouder than before. "There he is." I whispered to her. Cody stood by a bench under a big willow tree. Abby stood and ran over to him. I watched as Abby's face went from ecstatic to glum. I watched as Cody laughed in her face and walked away. I held my tears as I walked over to her. She turned and buried her head in my shoulder, "He said I was on my own." She spoke, hiccupping between the words. I cried with her. "It'll be okay."

'_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you,_

_You're gonna believe them._

_And when you're fifteen, _

_Don't forget to look before you fall._

_I've found time can heal almost everything._

_And you just might find who you're supposed to be._

_I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen._

_Your very first day…_

_Take a deep breath, girl!_

I smiled at Eve, Abigail's daughter as I passed by her school. I don't think she knew who I was, but I knew her. "You're ready to go?" Randy asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I narrowed my eyes as I watched Eve. "Yeah." I whispered as I smiled and followed him.

_Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors…_


End file.
